


Pillow Talk

by beedekka



Category: This Life
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beedekka/pseuds/beedekka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ferdy and Lenny might be hesitant to tell each other exactly how they feel, but sometimes you don't have to speak out loud to make yourself heard...</p><p>Set right after the end of Series 2.</p><p>Thank you for the prompts and the opportunity to write this tiny fandom and pairing, GreenPhoenix - hope you enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/gifts).



Ferdy rolled over in bed and opened one eye. Early morning light was filtering around the edge of the curtains, and the bed was cold against his body except for along one side; the bits where he and Lenny were touching up to each other. He smiled quietly before shuffling himself up to a sitting position and getting comfortable again. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Lenny was propped up against the pillows, playing with his lighter between his hands, an ashtray and cigarettes balanced on the covers over his stomach. “Was just about to light up – you want one?”

“Yeah, cheers,” Ferdy mumbled, pushing his hair back from the sides of his face and tucking the loose strands that had worked their way out of his ponytail behind his ears, while Lenny lit two cigarettes at once and passed one over. “You been awake long?”

“Nope, a few minutes. Got woken up when the pipes started clanking and grumbling; someone’s up, taking a shower.”

“Is it early?”

“Yeah.”

Ferdy strained to listen. “You must have good hearing – I can’t tell.”

“Handyman hearing,” Lenny replied. “I’m specially in tune with the sound of plumbing.”

“Listening out in case that repair you did on the boiler explodes?”

“Mr Garcia, I’ll have you know that my work is gold-plated; that boiler’s going to be the last thing of this house left standing when the apocalypse comes. Heat and hot water for the nuclear winter!”

“Is that right?”

“My word is my bond.”

“And if we’re all nuked to death tomorrow, who’s actually going to be around to see if the taps still work?”

“Are you doubting my apocalypse-proofing skills?”

“I think you talk a good game. Hopefully we’ll never have to find out if it’s true.”

“Aye, right. I’d be pissed off, for one, if the apocalypse happened now. We haven’t had nearly enough sex together yet, and I definitely want some more opportunities to wake up to the sight of you naked, debauched and dishevelled.” Lenny emphasised his point by squeezing Ferdy’s thigh through the duvet, and earned himself a kiss in return as Ferdy slid two fingers around the side of his jaw and turned Lenny’s face sideways to meet his lips.

“Mmmm,” Lenny murmured appreciatively. “See? I could get very used to mornings in bed with you here like this.” 

Ferdy pulled gently back and they both rearranged themselves to lean more of their skin against each other and still be able to reach the ashtray. “Well, don’t get _too_ used to it. I’m probably going to have to be out of this place soon.”

“That’s jumping the gun a bit, isn’t it?” Lenny asked. “I know the wedding reception was a bit of a shocker, but it might still only be the blushing groom needs replacing in the house; you don’t know what the others will want to do.”

Ferdy shook his head. “One of either Milly or Egg is out of here, at least. Got to be. Egg, I guess, since Miles is going. Maybe the girls would stay, but I wouldn’t bet on it. This place has got too many memories for them.”

“Reminders of the 'perfect' past?”

“Right. And if Warren moves back in, and I stay… I don’t know – that’s awkward now as well. I reckon they’ll all just want to jack in the tenancy and start fresh.”

Lenny tapped the ash off his cigarette thoughtfully. “What are you going to do if that happens? You like it here – you could put yourself up to stay on.”

“Yeah, but they’ll put the rent up though, won’t they? Best opportunity the landlord’ll get. I can only just afford it the way it is.”

Lenny shrugged. “This is a nice place. If you really wanted to stay, you could take more overtime.”

That earned a raised eyebrow from Ferdy. “You’ve changed your tune. I thought you said before that I already spend too many hours on the bike. Anyway, my overtime’s earmarked: I still have to pay Mia’s parents back the money they spent on the big wedding that didn’t happen, so I’m not exactly flush with spare. I’ve hardly got enough to be putting down deposits and forking out rent in advance for a new place,” he grumbled.

Lenny leant back further into the pillows and blew a concentrated stream of smoke up towards the ceiling before replying, carefully. “There’s a possible easy way out of that…”

“What, change my name and disappear where her Dad can’t find me? Nah, and besides, I’m not paying him back because I have to; I’m doing it because I want to. It’s what I owe their family for… well, the way it didn’t work out.”

“If I was them I’d be taking it as compensation for the fact that she’s ended up with that arsehole living with her instead,” Lenny added, eyes studying a crack that was spreading its way outwards from the light fixture. “If it was my daughter I wouldn’t want that dickhead for a son in law either.”

Ferdy grimaced. “Yeah, but as far as they’re concerned at least he’ll cheat on her with women. Not _quite_ as bad a sin, in the eyes of the lord, eh?”

“Right, I can feel the flames licking up to consume us now. That’s not what I meant, though, about not having any cash. I was going to say…” He paused for a second, tentative. “Perhaps we could look for a place together; I’ve got some savings, or you could just move in where I am. Lizzie won't mind if the room’s double-occupied.” Lenny inhaled quickly on the cigarette again, still staring up at the crack running out across the ceiling. It didn’t prevent him from feeling the way Ferdy tensed up at his shoulder. The silence stretched on for a moment, and he blew out the smoke. “Okay, okay. I know. Too soon.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to be with you, Lenny.”

“Yeah, I know that too. Was just an idea – a practicality if you can’t afford very much.”

“I didn’t move in with Mia until we’d been together for a year, and we knew each other longer than that before then.”

“You’re comparing apples and oranges though,” Lenny began, stubbing out his cigarette and turning to look at Ferdy. “Living with someone doesn’t have to be a statement that you want to progress on to be married to them, does it? Sometimes you just live with someone because you like them and you want to see what happens.”

“That’s what you want?” Ferdy asked him.

“Maybe… I suppose. But I guess I already suspected that going from strangers to sharing a teaspoon every morning in the space of two months was never going to be your style.”

“Sorry,” Ferdy answered, simply. “I just don’t take things fast. Doesn’t mean I’m not into you – you know I am.” 

“Yeah. We’ll leave the whirlwind romance and settling down to Miles and Francesca. Speaking of them, good luck to him and all, but surely that’s doomed from the start?” Lenny smoothly changed the subject.

Ferdy ground his cigarette out in the ashtray and nodded. “Married the wrong person.” He shook his head ruefully. “Seems like that’s pretty easy to do.”

“Do you think you would have gone through with it if Mia hadn’t found out about you before the day? Stood up and said ‘I do’ like Miles, I mean, even if you knew you’d had sex with someone else; or that you wanted something else?”

“Didn’t get the chance to find out. But… I probably would have. I probably would’ve done the same as him. Shit, as if I want to have something in common with Miles!”

Lenny grinned. “Although that would be the only thing.” He picked up the ashtray and moved it to the bedside table along with the pack of cigarettes and lighter, before turning back and slipping his hands under the covers to stroke at Ferdy’s stomach and hips. Ferdy started slightly as his cold fingers brushed over the warm skin and hair of the ‘v’ leading down to the base of his cock, and they both laughed. “Miles couldn’t claim anything half as absorbing as what you’ve got down here, for example…”

He took a loose grip of Ferdy’s cock, beginning to tease it up into hardness in his hand, and Ferdy automatically shifted and pushed the covers down further so that they could press more of their bodies together. “Is that so? What do you like about it?”

Lenny grinned again. “I like the size of it,” he replied, voice low and dirty, “and the responsiveness.” He squeezed for emphasis, Ferdy fully hard in his grip now. “The heat, the _taste_ …”

Ferdy moaned at that, closing his eyes as Lenny stroked his cock slow and firm.

“I want to taste it now. Can I?”

Ferdy’s assent was another appreciative moan, and Lenny slid down the bed and bent down to press a kiss to the inside of Ferdy’s thigh, fingers still circling and playing against the base of his cock. Then he moved to take the flushed head into his mouth, flattening his tongue against the smooth and firm skin, and sucking with enough pressure to elicit a gasp of pleasure from his lover.

Ferdy snaked his hands down to run through Lenny’s hair, half to encourage him and half just to be touching, letting his fingers caress and twist in time with the movements Lenny was making. Lenny made a pleased hum in response, the vibrations thrumming through Ferdy’s groin and spreading warmth up into the pit of his stomach as Lenny continued to suck.

“Gonna come like this if you keep up,” Ferdy murmured, earning another bloom of vibration and teasing fingertips stroking his balls. Lenny didn’t speed up or go harder, though, so Ferdy suspected he had other plans for how he wanted this to go.

After a moment more, Lenny did pull back, licking away the precome at the tip of Ferdy’s cock as his went, like a kiss goodbye. Ferdy looked down at his suggestive smile through half-closed eyes. “I know that face,” he whispered.

“It’s the face of, ‘someone’s about to get thoroughly fucked’,” Lenny whispered back.

“You?”

“If you want, or…” he trailed off, eyebrow raised.

Ferdy swallowed thickly, before nodding. “Yeah, okay.”

There was a flicker of surprise across Lenny’s expression, before the broad smile broke out again. “Stay put right there.”

Ferdy did as he was told as Lenny reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the condoms and lube, quickly snapping a rubber onto himself before slicking up his cock and his fingers. “Put your legs up,” he whispered, encouraging Ferdy to slide down and hitch his hips up, and soon he was two fingers deep and Ferdy was moaning again at the stretch and the warm ache as Lenny fucked him open, slow and sure.

“Could watch you like this all day,” Lenny told him, the catch in his voice giving away just how turned on he was. “Just keep finger-fucking you and watch your eyes when I do this…” He punctuated the words with a sweep up against the spot that nearly made Ferdy see stars, bunching the bedsheets under his hands. “Exactly like that! Fuckin’ beautiful,” Lenny continued. “One day I want to see if I can make you come like that, but this time I want my dick inside you; you ready for that?” He stroked over Ferdy’s prostate again and Ferdy groaned and nodded.

“Yeah, yeah – you’re torturing me!”

Lenny withdrew his hand and repositioned, adding another slick of lube to himself and Ferdy before pushing in and beginning a slow and even rhythm that Ferdy knew he wasn’t going to be able to keep so measured for long. 

“Hold my legs,” he urged Lenny, pushing his back to the mattress to get some leverage to influence the rhythm himself, and moving one hand to stroke his cock in time with their thrusts.

“Oh yeah!” Lenny obliged, hooking Ferdy’s knees up and roaming his gaze all over Ferdy’s body. “You’re like a model, so fucking hot.”

Soon they _had_ sped up, the movement of Lenny’s hips and Ferdy’s hand getting messy and erratic as their gasps and moans of pleasure slipped out louder and more urgently. Time disappeared into a blur until suddenly the waves of heat coming with each thrust were coalescing into one concentrated core of pleasure within him, and Ferdy had to grip the base of his cock to hold on for Lenny to get there too. “So close,” he warned him.

“Come for me, I’m there, go on…”

Ferdy’s orgasm shuddered through him like an adrenaline rush, come pulsing out to spatter his chest and stomach as he felt Lenny pull him tight against his groin and spend inside him with a heartfelt, _“Fuck!”_

It was a moment or two before either of them thought about moving, staring at each other and breathing hard, an unspoken conversation flying between their eyes. Ferdy didn’t trust himself to open his mouth in case he really did say something that contradicted all his words about taking it slow. He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them Lenny was grinning again.

“You look wrecked.”

“Whose fault is that?”

“You mean, whose _skill_ is that?”

“I think I heard you swearing the place down as well, didn’t I?” 

At that, they broke up laughing and pulled apart, and it didn’t take long before they were both cleaned off and back under the covers, sitting up against the pillows again to smoke. This time, Ferdy lit both cigarettes and passed one over, and they pressed their shoulders comfortably together.

“Hey, Ferdy,” Lenny began.

“Mmm?”

“Back a few minutes ago; right after we...”

“Uh-huh.” 

“Next time, how about we actually say all of that stuff out loud?”

Ferdy exhaled and nodded. “Yeah... maybe we should.”

 

_-end._


End file.
